stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Iconian (Guardians)
The Iconians (also known as Guardians, Time Lords, Ancients or Oq'rat"jahm in their native language) were an incredibly advanced society of beings made up of several humanoid and non-humanoid races, presumably from the planet Iconia, who eventually became so attuned to temporal mechanics that they evolved into a higher plane of existence, actually becoming part of the fabric of time and space. Before fighting in the Time War and mutating through biological weapons into corrupt and unstable warriors, they were the dominant part of a vast, peaceful extra-galactic alliance also involving the Preserver race. Those Guardians that remained in corporeal form were the mysterious ancient progenitors that seeded the Milky Way Galaxy with humanoid life. ( ) The Time War After some years, other races in the fledgling galaxy invented time travel, not least the Daleks, with whom various unimportant circumstances would pit the Guardians into a war. This was called the Time War, and from a linear perspective, it saw the combatants fighting through different periods of history. The Daleks would try and change an event to their advantage, and the Guardians would fight them back to maintain it. Another version is that the same war, from a different perspective was created by Colonel Phillip Green and the Borg in the year 2389, by assimilating the Guardian of Forever, the greatest creation of the Iconians. The Time Lords fought for peace, but as the years dragged on, it was clear that though they were more advanced, the Daleks were greater in number. Here, they made an ethical mistake. They started to explore the use of biological weaponry, built into their DNA. It was minor and harmless changes at first – Lewis for example has a basic ‘electo-bolt’ spliced into his genes – but slowly they needed more and more power, “plasmids”, generated by injecting a chemical called ADAM into the blood veins. One day, Puto, Lewis & Andras witnessed the Borg arriving through portals from the future. They, under control of Colonel Green, intended to assimilate the past as part of their Time War. Fearing that the cause of this was out of their reach and could only be stopped in the future, Puto and Lewis wiped their memories and travelled to the 24th century, waiting at Unity One Starbase to stop Green when the time came, as guided by Lewis’ lover Chloe Fisher and the TARDIS. After Puto and Lewis’ departure, the war with the Daleks and Borg intensified. Although the Time Lock was soon lifted (in the future), other races like the Grey and the Iccobar also got involved. The Iconians developed stronger and stronger plasmids to continue to tackle the ever increasing races they fought, including former allies that now saw that dark path the Iconians had taken. The legacy of the original Guardians was being destroyed. In the end, the plasmids drove the Iconians utterly insane. The Time Lords became so selfish and judgmental that they proclaimed if they weren’t able to control time and space, nobody should. They planned to ascend en-mass whilst activating a weapon that would rip apart time itself, contemning linear corporeal existence to never happen. Fortunately, before this could be completed, Iconia was bombed from orbit by their enemies. It was thought the species was made extinct, as no starships escaped. But they did get away – the most bizarre way they could have. Category:Societies and cultures Category:Species